


covered in the colors

by hondayota



Series: the lucky ones [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, fun times with auras!!, i got all this info from a .com site so if it's wrong pls don't hate me!!, thx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondayota/pseuds/hondayota
Summary: prompt: So you know how Blue has a blue aura and Gansey's is like a calm golden/brown or something? Could you write a ficlet about 300 Fox Way telling the boys about their auras?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i've filled these prompts on tumblr (hmu @pygmytyrants)!! and i'm putting them all here in one place. they're all oneshots so u don't have to read all but if u want to i will love you forever

“Brighter now, are you, mutt?” asked Gwenllian. 

Adam didn’t instinctively flinch at “mutt” as he once would have, instead, he took in the twigs and ribbon scraps littering Gwenllian’s towering hair, the maniacal smile across her cheeks, and the astonishing seven dresses she had somehow layered upon her person, and said, “Good to see you haven’t changed while I was gone, then.”  
It was good, really. Adam wasn’t sure how it would feel to return from college for break and see Henrietta again; he had prepared for flight his whole life, pushing himself through the impossible with the mantra get through this and you can get out and never look back. But then he had met Ronan Lynch, and he had met a new version of himself: privileged in ways Adam had never imagined, loved, and things had changed. 

So he had come back. And his hands had tensed on the steering wheel only slightly with each mile he got closer. And Ronan, ridiculous, venomous, caring Ronan, had met Adam at the city limits in his dreamt BMW and put Adam’s fingers to Ronan’s mouth, and Adam remembered what was still in Henrietta.  
Blue, Gansey, and Henry were still on their road trip, but Adam had followed Ronan to 300 Fox Way to pick up Opal from the psychics who apparently adored her. Adam hadn’t expected to be accosted as soon as he stepped through the door, a testament to how long he had been away. 

Next to him, Ronan snickered, and Gwenllian gazed at him conspiratorially. “Your boyfriend is much brighter, you know. So are you, I do think. Nicer red than usual,” she stage-whispered, then sang a short song about shades of red in blood. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“She’s talking auras, snake,” Calla growled, emerging from a side door Adam was sure hadn’t existed the last time he had visited. Droplets of wax chased each other down her arms from the candles she clutched in each hand, the white a stark contrast to her dark skin. “And she’s right. You’ve all changed on us.”

“Precisely,” trilled Gwenllian.”This one,” she pointed excitedly at Adam, “was coated in dirt!” 

Adam knew his roots, and knew he was growing something good out of them, but the comment still stung a bit. He took a deep breath and thought of Cabeswater, it’s living soil that had fostered him when his own refused. 

“What Gwen means,” interrupted Maura, appearing from yet another doorway with still more candles, “is that Adam’s aura, which is quite a nice orange-yellow that reflects his intelligence and ambition, used to be sort of, um, layered in a nasty brown color.” 

“Sort of,’” laughed Calla angrily. “At that first reading, do you remember, Maura, before we knew them, when our lives were so much easier, he was just surrounded by dust storms. You could barely see the orange underneath unless he was speaking. Then you could hear his dreams in his voice.” 

“What does that mean, though?” inquired Adam, ever curious. At one point, he might have preceded the statement with an apology, but not today. He was growing old of being sorry for what he wanted. Needed. “Why was my aura covered in brown.”

“You didn’t think you could do it,” Maura told him softly. “Brown means insecurity, that you stored all this negative energy inside you.”

“Oh,” Adam replied. He didn’t know what else to say. His mind worked through a thousand possibilities in seconds, reviewing his every move around the psychics. He understood what they meant.

“Then,” Maura continued, “when you began working with Persephone, you were green. For a long time, you were green; changing and growing. Now you’re yourself, fully. Orange.” 

Adam thought about this for a long while. He could chart his progress through the colors as easily as they, and he didn’t have the second sight. He just knew himself, now. He was knowable. 

“And this one,” Calla jerked her thumb at Ronan, who bared his teeth at her, “is red, always. Angry, strong-willed, passionate, artistic. The snake.”

“The dreamer,” Maura countered. 

Gwenllian performed a quick, one-woman play about snakes and dreamers. Adam saw Ronan in her actions, and turned to face the other boy. Ronan’s jaw was clenched. He was unused to being known, just like Adam. Having their souls laid bare by middle-aged women was probably not what Ronan had meant by “picking up Opal.” Adam twined Ronan’s fingers in his. 

“Did you see?” Calla questioned Maura.

“It’s hard to miss, isn’t it?”

Gwenllian laughed loudly. It reminded Adam of Chainsaw’s cackle. 

“Fucking what?” Ronan asked. 

“Sometimes, when you’re with Adam, you’re almost blinding.”

“And pink,” Calla snorted. “Pink means…”

“Let them figure it out on their own, Calla.” Maura stopped the other woman with a hand on her arm. 

Adam drummed his fingers across the back of Ronan’s hand and though about how Ronan had memorized every freckle on Adam’s body. Adam had always shot for the stars, but Ronan had made Adam into galaxies. 

Adam said: “I know what pink means,” and kissed Ronan. Ronan’s cheeks flamed to match his aura.


End file.
